


The First Day in Devildom

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gemma notices a lot less than Kat does, Gemma's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Gemma's point of view of their first appearance in Devildom. While Kat is easily swayed, Gemma is never so easy to impress.
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 21





	The First Day in Devildom

"He is a demon and the Avatar of Pride." 

The second the words left Diavolo's mouth, Gemma smirked. Oh, this would be interesting. Interacting with the Avatar of the Seven Sins.

Gemma knows herself. Not one for wanting anything. She didn't feel jealous or horde anything to excess, never requesting more than she needed. She wasn't wrathful, preferring to forget whatever has been done to her, rather than explode or plot revenge.

So if the game was for the Sins to tempt them, good luck. To tempt her would be a lot more work than Gemma thought was worth the payoff. She would much rather sleep than do anything anyone could try and tempt her to do.

She turned her head and considered the girl excitedly bouncing next to her, taking in her surroundings and asking a million questions. Barely containing herself enough not to start running around the room and touching things she wasn't supposed to.

Lust was always Kat's personal own cardinal sin. Desire in its purest form was the only thing that could rouse her from the… logical nature that Gemma was better known for.

Gemma just had to watch Kat's face to know. As a shiny new toy, some pretty boy, a vacation spot, or even a game appeared in front of her, a glint in her eyes would give away the game. That glint that could only be translated to "wantwantwantwant". Kat, however, was always what she considered a reasonable person, and would always _share_ the second she got something. She didn't hoard it greedily and she didn't wish for things that were other's property.

Thus, Gemma would argue, Kat wasn't greedy or envious. Kat didn't want **excess**. Nothing Kat could want would be considered excess to Gemma. Kat deserved the world. And if Kat couldn't get it, Gemma would give it to her.

Kat would be the first to allow her soul to be tainted. 

As Gemma pondered this, she simply tuned out the long conversation between Kat and Lucifer. Kat could fill her in with the details later. Even Kat's call with Mammon was something Gemma zoned out with. Deeming it unimportant.

It was only when that boy spoke that she bothered to look up. Oh, wow. Kat really didn't stand a chance, huh? A singsong voice. Swoopy hair. Broad shoulders. A charming smile. Pretty eyes. And a pink tie, tied into a bow shape.

Well, Fuck. The only way this boy could be _**more**_ Kat's type is if he had freckles and started asking Kat for some corporeal punishment!

"He is the Avatar of Lust."

"Yeah, no shit." Gemma couldn't help but say out loud, glad that the brothers were too busy arguing to care about what she said. She didn't even have to look to her side to see Kat with her wide eyes.

When Satan was introduced, Gemma almost grinned. Oh, now he seemed fun.

Kat elbowed Gemma for her rudeness and then sweetly prompted, "Avatar of Lust?"

Asmodeus brightened up and Gemma wanted to tune him out all over again] until he asked Kat to gaze into his eyes.

"Uh... hold on 1 sec!" Kat squeaked out, before wiping her glasses on her shirt. She placed the glasses back on her face and proceeded to immediately stare into his eyes.

Gemma just stared at Kat. Like Kat was a dumb child that she needed to babysit. She's not even surprised, this is just like Kat. A pretty boy asks her to do something shady, specifically comparing it to "his power" and she just goes along with it. Cause hey, a pretty boy is talking to her.

When Satan warned her against it Gemma looked up at him, "Seriously. You're warning her now?"

Satan just grinned at Gemma and Gemma looked at him with annoyance.

Every single one of the boys was somehow able to annoy her today. Lucifer is way too smug. Mammon threatened to eat her. Levi called them normies. Satan clearly warned Kat, not for Kat's benefit. Asmo was overly flirtatious. Beel was kind of whiny. And the last one wasn't even around.

So when Kat decided they would have their girl's night, and chat about the boys, Gemma just rolled her eyes and listened to her gush.

Then she opened her mouth and replied, "Kat, you're too good for every one of those guys. Except for Satan. Satan can hang."

"I thought you would've liked Leviathan most. He's so much like you." Kat told her happily, "He rambles about TSL just like you talk about Inferno Insignia."

"That is the most offensive thing you have ever said to me." Gemma declared.

"That is absolutely not true." Kat declared. "I used to wake you up by calling you an Eldritch Abomination."

"I stand by what I said." Gemma crossed her arms.

"You're being rude. Levi is such a cutie-pie." Kat clapped her hands. "I wish he'd let me watch that show with him. It sounds rad."

"Ugh. You have _terrible_ taste." Gemma's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"I wuv you too." Kat cooed.

"Go. To. Bed." Gemma threw a pillow at her face.

Kat just giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Inferno Insignia is my lame pun for Fire Emblem lol.


End file.
